1. Field of the Invention
Methods, apparatuses, devices and computer readable recording mediums consistent with embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for recommending a route, and more particularly, to a route-recommending method and apparatus that dynamically changes a recommended route based on a user's body information and physical condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the number of automobiles has increased rapidly, road networks have not been expanded and thus traffic jams are becoming more serious in many city areas. To avoid traffic jams and safely travel on unknown roads, route-guiding apparatuses with a Global Positioning System (GPS) function have been widely used.
Such route guiding apparatuses have been used not only by vehicle drivers but also by road walkers, hikers and cyclists.